


Always

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Community: femslashbb, F/F, Fanart, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: You will never stop being my favorite person in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for Femslash Big Bang 2016 September's challenge with the prompt "ghosts". Made with a Wacom Intuos graphics tablet and the program Clip Studio. Definitely room for improvement when it comes to backgrounds, lol. Babysteps, I say. Didn't bother with shading this time.


End file.
